


A visit to Zues’ fist.

by orphan_account



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Fluff, KFC, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have been living in New Rome, when they visit Camp Half-Blood Percy has something special planned!





	A visit to Zues’ fist.

**Author's Note:**

> Annabeth is readin when she is interupted by Grover telling her tha Percy wants to meet up with her near Zues’ fist!

“Annabeth!” Grover appeared out of nowhere, startling Annabeth and her half-brothers and sisters.  
Slightly annoyed, she asked, “What is it Grover?” He gave her a wide smile.  
“Percy wants to meet you in the woods, near Zues’ fist!” Annabth sighed, sliding a bookmark into her pages.  
Slowly, she made her way from the pavilion to the edge of the woods, looking back Annabeth could see a mob of Aphrodite kids following her, she sighed and stepped over the boarder.  
It was only now that Annabeth realised it was Friday night, why wasn’t anyone playing capture the flag? Even the Ares kids were at the pavilion snacking on some KFC that Piper and Jason snuck in.  
“Annabeth!”  
“Juniper!” Annabeth ran up and hugged her old friend, “how’s Vinny?”  
“He’s doing great! Grovers been such a great father, visiting Vinny every day and we even go on some walks together, when he isn’t in Pan’s role of course!” She laughed and gave Annabeth another hug, “Travelling her all the way from New Rome must have been hard, with the monsters and all, how’s Uni by the way?”  
“It’s so good! Percy-“ Annabeth was cut off by the Aphrodite kids pushing her.  
“Come on Annabeth, you don’t want to keep Percy waiting!” All of them pushed her further into the woods, Drew even placed a flower crown over her head before they all dispersed, giggling mercilessly.

Annabeth stumbled into the clearing, Zues’ fist loomed in front of her. Taking in the sight before her made her brain overload. Somehow a forest of flowers covered the usually plain clearing and hundreds of fireflies hovered in the sky, giving the area a dim-glow, beautiful.  
“Hey, Smart Girl.” Annabeth looked up to see Percy smiling down at her from the top of Zues’ fist.  
She laughed, “How’d you get up there?”  
“A little help from our blond Superman, Jason Grace. Do you want some chicken? I’ve got the spicey kind,” he shifted over and looked into a chicken bucket, “How didn’t they get caught sneaking this in?”  
“Rumour has it that Mr. D helped them in exchange for two buckets of friend chicken.”  
“Huh, well. Do you want any?”  
“No thank you.”  
“Do you know what would make this even better?!” Percy jumped up smiling, half a drumstick in his hand.  
“Blue spicey fried chicked.”  
“BLUE SPICEY FRIED- hey you guessed it, this - THIS is why we are made for each other y’know.” He smiled, slowley sliding down Zues’ fist, “This is what we need, I listen to you when you nerd out on books, very cute by the way, and you know what i’m thinking ALL the time!” He smiled warmly and swaggered over to Annabeth, planting a small kiss on her nose he continued, “I would love to stay like this with you, and so-“ he knelt down, pulling a box out of his pocket, “Annabeth - smart-girl - Chase, will you marry me?” He opened up the ring box.  
“SAY YEEEESSSSSS!” Clarrise ran out, followed by an army of Aphrodite children.  
“aish- ugh, I really shouldn’t have told Grover, I knew this was going to happen!”  
“Sorry mate!” Annabeth turned around, spotting Grover with an iPhone, recording. everything.  
“JASON.” Percy called out and suddenly the blonde superman had appeared by their side, “Help, please!”  
“How did you get an iPhone in here?” Annabeth asked.  
“Say no more!” Jason said, completely ignoring Annabeths curiousity, and picked them both up, depositing them near the lake, “By the way, Annabeth, Pipes says that she really hopes that you say yes so that her fifth OTP works out!”  
“Fifth?” Annabeth smiled.  
“Bye.” Jason took off, leaving the young couple alone in one of the coldest parts of the woods.  
“So, Annabeth, what so you say?” Percy gave her a hopeful smile.  
Pushing his fringe out of his eyes, she knelt down in front of him, “What do you think i’m gonna say, Seaweed brain?”  
“Yes?”  
“Yes. Of course Percy Jackson, I will marry you.” She leant forward and they shared a long kiss, almost as good as their first kiss, almost.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn’t a great story, and it may not be written well, but i’m trying and (i guess) thats all that matters. I really hope you like it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
